The St. Patrick's Day Episode
The fifty-fourth episode of Season 38. Everyone in Danville appears to be having good luck, like it's St. Patrick's Day in the summer. Doofenshmirtz attempts to rid the town of all the good luck. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are innocently walking in town. They see Heidi's little brother, Ethan, playing soccer in the middle of the road. Phineas wonders why he's doing what he's doing. Suddenly, a semi truck comes speeding down the road. Phineas yells at Ethan to get out of the road. Heidi, Haley, and their mom notice Ethan. They yell at him too. The truck driver is fast asleep. Ethan is busy dribbling the ball, when he accidentally kicks it into his front yard. He walks over to get the ball, just as the truck was mere inches away from him. Phineas and Ferb are shocked, Ethan just got really lucky. Heidi, Haley, and their mom are very relieved. Haley says it's almost like he has good luck. Ethan checks his pockets for a four-leaf clover. Phineas wonders if anyone else in town is going to experience good luck. Then, he thinks it would be lucky to know where Perry is. Perry enters his lair from a pot of gold. He slides down a rainbow, into the pot, and lands in his chair. Monogram reports to Perry that Doofenshmirtz has been studying the properties of luck, and it sounds like it could be very unlucky. It would be lucky if Perry could go over and stop Doof. Perry rolls his eyes and lets himself out. Phineas is lucky because he found a penny on the street. Ferb, however, found $100 on the street. Phineas is surprised. Then, they see Baljeet about to be pummeled by Buford. Suddenly, the one thing Buford is afraid of comes: a giant squid. Buford cries and runs. Baljeet continues to innocently walk. Phineas says it's almost like St. Patrick's Day today. Phineas notices Ferb is now dressed like a leprechaun. Meanwhile, Perry bursts into Doof's lair and is trapped in a giant gold coin. Doof presents the Luck-Removal-Inator. Its purpose is to remove any good luck from any individual. Doof thinks Perry is wondering why is Doof doing another luck related scheme. He says it's because he's been observing around town and he's noticed that a lot of people appear to be getting lucky. So with the Inator, he will be more lucky by comparison. Meanwhile, on the streets, Phineas and Ferb see that Caleb and Dylan have some ice cream. It appeared they were seeing who could hold the most scoops on a cone. Suddenly, there's a banana peel on the sidewalk. Dylan slips, and all 106 of his scoops fly into the air. Dylan crashes onto the ground, cone still in his hand. Then, all 106 scoops land perfectly on the cone. Caleb thinks Dylan won the contest. Phineas thinks that's almost impossible, but Dylan was lucky to have his ice cream intact. Suddenly, Perry is lucky enough to escape his trap with ease. He is lucky enough to defeat Doof with one hard blow, and the Inator explodes. Doof curses Perry, and he believes he's also cursed himself... with bad luck. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb find Perry, and they think they're lucky to find him in town. Songs *''We're Getting Lucky'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Phineas: "Wow, everyone sure is getting lucky today" *Ethan: "Yes, yes we are" Ferb's Line "How lucky" Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair A pot of gold Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Background Information *This is the first St. Patrick's Day episode Continuity *Buford's fear of squids is shown ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") *Doofenshmirtz mentions his other luck related scheme ("Just Our Luck") Allusions *'Daft Punk': A variation of "Get Lucky" is the main melody of the song featured in this episode *'Super Mario Bros.': The coin collect sound plays when Perry escapes his trap Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38 Category:St. Patrick's Day episodes